


Hold On To Me (I'm A Little Unsteady)

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing Clothes, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you almost died," Lydia cried. "I'm a banshee; I predict death. I could feel it, Boyd. You weren't moving and I was just so scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me (I'm A Little Unsteady)

It had been a rough night for the pack. They finally fought with the witch that has been causing problems in Beacon Hills. Unfortunately the fight didn't seem to go in the pack's favor.

The witch was more powerful than expected. When Boyd, Derek, and Erica tried to rush at her, she blasted them with a powerful wave of magic, throwing them against the concrete walls - hard. The impact actually knocked Boyd out for most of the fight.

When Boyd had finally come to, he saw his girlfriend, Lydia, leaning over him. A look of relief washed over her face as Boyd took in his surroundings. The pack looked exhausted. Everyone was splattered with blood, including himself, as they stood over the lifeless body of the witch.

Allison and Stiles took care of disposing of the body while Scott and Kira tended to the wounded pack members. Lydia didn't leave Boyd's side the whole time. She personally tended to his injuries, making sure he was okay.

Once everything was disposed of and everyone's wounds were patched up enough for them to leave, Lydia helped Boyd to the car. Once she made sure he was buckled up, she got into the driver's seat and drove them back to their apartment.

When they got to the apartment, Lydia told Boyd that he could go get in the shower first to clean up while she took care of a few things.

Boyd gladly accepted her offer and headed straight to the bathroom. He adjusted the water in the shower to the perfect temperature before undressing. He was hit with a stream of hot water the moment he stepped into the shower.

The hot water was a welcome sensation on his sore muscles. He grabbed the washcloth and soap off of the their little shelf and began to wash up, trying to get all the excess blood off of him while still being gentle against his wounds.

Boyd was so exhausted he didn't hear Lydia enter the bathroom. She had slowly undressed before pulling the shower curtain back just far enough for her to slip into the shower with him. Boyd's back was to her as he washed off his chest.

Two small arms wrapped around Boyd's chest as Lydia pushed up onto her tip toes to press a kiss right between his shoulder blades.

"Hey," Boyd greeted softly, as he laid his large hands on top of Lydia's small ones.

Lydia rested her head against Boyd's shoulder blade, her body pressed up against his. "Hi."

The two of them stood there like that underneath the shower for a few minutes. They both knew that sex was off the table tonight. They were both too mentally and physically exhausted for that. Instead they took comfort in each other's presence and light touch.

"I - I almost lost you," Lydia sobbed into Boyd's back. He turned around and took her into his arms, holding onto her as she sobbed, a little unsteady in his arms. "I - I could feel it. I could feel your death. I was so scared. I can't lose you."

Boyd pressed a kiss into her forward. "And you didn't," he comforted. "I'm still here. I'm still alive."

"But you almost died," Lydia cried. "I'm a banshee; I predict death. I could feel it, Boyd. You weren't moving and I was just so scared."

"I'm still alive," Boyd said, looking down lovingly at his girlfriend. "You didn't lose me and that all that matters right now."

Lydia looked up at him and smiled softly. "You're right," Lydia replied. "You're still here with me and that's all that matters."

Boyd leaned down and chastely kissed her on the lips. After that the two didn't talk much for the rest of their shower, instead they helped each other wash up. Their hands lightly traced over each other's bodies.

When they were done in the shower, Boyd shut it off and then stepped out of the shower first. He held out his hand and help Lydia out. Once she was out of the shower, Boyd grabbed one of the his and hers towels off of the towel rack and wrapped it around Lydia before grabbing himself a towel to dry off with.

After they had both dried off, Boyd took the dirty towels and Lydia's clothes out to the hamper in their laundry room while Lydia headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She put on a pair of Boyd's boxers and one of his t-shirts.

When Boyd returned to their bedroom, he gave Lydia another chaste kiss on the lips before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear.

The two of them spent the rest of the night watching some tv and cuddling on the couch together, taking comfort in each other's presence and relishing in each other's touch. They wanted to make every second they had together count because that fight with the witch showed them that the pack weren't as invincible as they originally thought. But as long as Boyd and Lydia had each other, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Quotes/Song Lyrics  
> Title and fic based off of the song "Unsteady" by X Ambassadors
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
